


SPN Drabbles

by DragonPrincess101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble Collection, Drunk John Winchester, Drunken Shenanigans, Dysfunctional Family, Family Shenanigans, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel (Supernatural), Human Lucifer (Supernatural), Humor, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Simpsons References, robot chicken references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: Basically some ideas that were in my head





	SPN Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural

“This is the captain speaking, sorry for a little bump, we’re just going through a little turbulence, there is nothing to worry about” said Lucifer over the speaker.

“Dean, is this your first flight?” asked Castiel with a comforting smile.

“I don’t want to say it but...Yeah” said Dean reluctantly.

“It’s ok, everyone is nervous on their first time riding in a plane” said Castiel with an assuring voice.

Dean chuckles nervously “I ain’t scared!”

Suddenly the plane shakes again.

“This is the captain again, well folks my co-pilot won’t stop touching my wheel...he’s really annoying” said Lucifer.

“Folks, this is the co-pilot” said a familiar voice.

Castiel’s eyes widen nervously. “Oh no...Gabriel...”

“Who the hell is Gabriel?” asked Dean with concern.

“And it’s not his wheel, it’s the airline’s wheel and I can touch it if I want to” said the co-pilot.

Suddenly everything is shaking and everyone is screaming loudly.

“IF I MAKE IT!!! I WILL KICK SAMMY’S ASS FOR TALKING ME INTO THIS!!!” screamed Dean on the top of his lungs.

“Let go of my hand!” shouted Lucifer angrily.

“Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself! Why are you hitting yourself!” shouted Gabriel as he laughs.

“Stop pulling my hair!” shouted Lucifer angrily.  
~~~  
Castiel wakes up in his bed.

“...Cas?” said a sleepy Dean.

“Yes Dean” said Castiel.

“Is it another nightmare?” said Dean.

“I think we should cancel the flight and take the bus instead” said Castiel.

Dean sighs in relief.

“Good” he said. Suddenly his phone rings, he saw that it’s his dad and he picks it up.

“Dad it’s 3 in the morning...what is it?” said Dean in frustration. 

“...I think I’m in Chinatown...not our Chinatown...Sam won’t answer his phone” slurred John,

Dean groans as he lays down. John has been very lonely since Mary went to stay at her parents due to her father being injured from work and it was 3 days since she left to check on Samuel.

“Dad we been over this...go easy on the liquor, Sam and I can’t keep picking you up! You know there’s Bobby or Ellen!” said Dean angrily.

Castiel sighs.

“Why can’t you be a stay-at-home-drunk like Cas’s dad?!” shouted Dean angrily.

“Dean!” said Castiel.

“Sorry Cas but you know it’s true” said Dean covering his phone.

“Being right and being nice are two different things” said Castiel calmly.

**Author's Note:**

> :3


End file.
